wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
July 23, 2018 Monday Night RAW
The July 23, 2018 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on July 23, 2018 at the U.S. Bank Arena in Cincinnati, Ohio. Episode summary Raw Commissioner Stephanie McMahon and Triple H announced the first-ever Women's pay-per-view, WWE Evolution A historic announcement was promised, and a historic announcement was delivered. With almost the entire roster assembled atop the ramp, including the Cruiserweights and SmackDown LIVE Superstars — and with an intro from Mr. McMahon himself — Stephanie McMahon and Triple H took to the ring at the opening of Raw and made an announcement that marked the greatest leap forward yet in the Women's Evolution. The Game beckoned the women to step forward and, after emphasizing the support from their male contemporaries and the WWE Universe, emotionally thanked them for “stealing the show” time and again. Upon taking the mic, Stephanie recapped the arc of the Women’s Evolution from its grassroots beginnings in the #GiveDivasAChance hashtag to its largest showcase yet. “Because of all of you, we are able to stand here and make another first-ever announcement,” said Stephanie. “On October 28, over 50 women, then, now and forever, will participate in an event called Evolution, and that event — I am privileged to announce — will be the first-ever all-women’s pay-per-view.” Details were quick to follow. As Michael Cole explained moments later on commentary, the show will emanate from Nassau Coliseum and feature defenses of the Raw, SmackDown and NXT Women’s Championships as well as the finals of the Mae Young Classic. (More information can be found here.) Some might think this event marks the pinnacle of the Women’s Evolution. But if the Women’s Evolution has taught us one thing, it’s that it’s only just the beginning. Bayley & Sasha Banks vs Samantha Simon & Karen Lundy Last week, Sasha Banks told Bayley how she really felt with an emotional, soul-baring confession that seemed to finally bring months of conflict back to an even keel. So, does that mean their friendship is finally secure? It’s looking that way. Not only did they make relatively quick work of a pair of locals, but when Bayley went to raise Banks’ arm following the match-ending Bank Statement, The Boss stepped away, seemingly refusing the gesture… only to double back and offer Bayley a hug, which was accepted in heartwarming fashion. Natalya vs Mickie James Alexa Bliss and Ronda Rousey were both conspicuous by their in-ring absence this week (the former didn’t have a match, and the latter is serving the final week of her suspension), but that didn’t stop their camps from waging a proxy battle when Bliss’ enforcer Mickie James battled Rousey’s training partner Natalya. Despite the presence of Bliss at ringside, the match was looking like a victory for Natalya after she dropped the six-time Women’s Champion with an Electric Chair. The Goddess briefly distracted Natalya, forcing The Queen of Harts to dispatch her at ringside with a clothesline, though the former SmackDown Women’s Champion ran right into a Mick Kick from the fully-recovered James. Add a win for Team Bliss, but with Rousey set to return on next week’s Raw, the tables may well be just about to turn. Titus Worldwide confronted The Authors of Pain Losing to The Authors of Pain twice has certainly convinced Titus Worldwide that Akam & Rezar are the real deal skill-wise, though after this week’s Raw, it may be fair to say that the veteran tag team may have a thing or two left to teach the ascendant heavy-hitters. Titus O’Neil & Apollo Crews attempted to give AOP some tough love at first, with Crews calmly if forcefully insisting the young duo show O’Neil the respect befitting a veteran and community figurehead. When the trash talk persisted, Titus Worldwide decided to teach AOP a lesson the old-fashioned way, throwing hands against the larger duo and forcing them into retreat. Class dismissed. Ember Moon vs Liv Morgan Last week’s victory by Sarah Logan showed that Ember Moon can be toppled by The Riott Squad. This week’s loss by Liv Morgan showed that the numbers game helps. With Logan barred from ringside, Morgan received her third opportunity in four weeks against the former NXT Women’s Champion and seemed determined to make the best of it, putting Ember on the ropes with a frantic press. But Ember quickly soared off those same ropes, downing Morgan with her universally feared Eclipse. For a Superstar who believes firmly in prophecy, this may well be the first step toward its fulfillment. Results * Tag Team Match: Sasha Banks & Bayley defeated Samantha Simon & Karen Lundy by submission * Singles Match: Mickie James (w/ Alexa Bliss) defeated Natalya * Singles Match: Ember Moon defeated Liv Morgan Other on-screen talent * Ring announcer: JoJo * Interviewer: Charly Caruso Media Category:2018 television episodes Category:RAW episodes Category:Alexa Bliss Category:Alicia Fox Category:Asuka Category:Bayley Category:Episodes featuring Becky Lynch Category:Billie Kay Category:Carmella Category:Episodes featuring Charly Caruso Category:Dana Brooke Category:Ember Moon Category:Episodes featuring JoJo Category:Episodes featuring Lana Category:Liv Morgan Category:Episodes featuring Mickie James Category:Episodes featuring Naomi Category:Natalya Category:Nia Jax Category:Nikki Cross Category:Peyton Royce Category:Sarah Logan Category:Episodes featuring Sasha Banks Category:Episodes featuring Stephanie McMahon Category:Zelina Vega Category:WWE television episodes